


no good at lip service

by haipollai



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Getting Together, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/pseuds/haipollai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the berries fall to the countertop while he's trying to get them into his mini pie crusts (much easier to pack up). Without really thinking about it he pops the berries into his mouth, pressing them against the roof of his mouth so they burst apart.</p>
<p>When he's sucking the juice off his fingers he glances up to see Nurse standing at the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no good at lip service

Dex isn't sure how he got roped into helping Bitty out but here he is in the Haus kitchen, covered in flour and butter. "Here," Bitty absently shoves a bowl of blackberries at him. Bitty had given him a lecture before about cooking seasonal is always best but sometimes exceptions had to be made.

The berries are already soaking in sugar and maybe some kind of fancy alcohol, Dex wasn't paying too much attention at that point. Some of the berries fall to the countertop while he's trying to get them into his mini pie crusts (much easier to pack up). Without really thinking about it he pops the berries into his mouth, pressing them against the roof of his mouth so they burst apart.

When he's sucking the juice off his fingers he glances up to see Nurse standing at the door. Hs cheeks immediately turn bright red. But Nurse's eyes don't seem to be on him, not really.

"No fighting in my kitchen," Bitty interrupts, his voice promising retribution for whoever defied him.

"Wasn't even thinking of it," Nursey says. "Just want some water." He darts in for a bottle from the fridge, steals one last glance at Dex before leaving.

"Huh." Bitty is looking at him as if something in that entire exchange made sense to him. Dex can't wait to finish up and flee. Bitty offers him one of the upstairs bathrooms for a quick shower to get the flour out of his hair. If nothing else it means spending more time in the Haus instead of in his dorm room.

He doesn't mind his roommate but the Haus is more comfortable. Even if he has to come back downstairs later to Nurse on the couch. He's playing Mario Kart against Lardo and Ransom. Holster is in the armchair so unless Dex just goes out into the cold while still damp, the only place is right next to Nurse.

Nurse glances over at him from the corner of his eye and Dex swears he looks flushed. "What the fuck?" He hisses at him.

"Nothing!"

Dex knows this isn't about baking, no one in the Haus would ever mock baking and at this point everyone has helped Bitty at some point, including Jack. With an annoyed sigh, he turns his attention to the game. There's no avoiding that Nurse is right there next to him, arm pressed to his.

He flees as soon as it's safe.

-

There are things he doesn't think about with Nursey. Like that Nursey is really good at hockey when they're focused. Or how his tattoos bend and twist when he flexes his arm. The way he smiles or bites his lips. When he’s stripped down to pads in the locker room.

Or the fantasies of angrily biting at his lips and leaving behind fingertip shaped bruises while they fuck against a wall or in the showers.

Easier to turn that all into anger. Safer because as much as the arguing sucks, it's better than losing one of the best defenseman he's had a chance to play with.

-

He almost forgets it even when the mini pies show up in all of their lunches two days later. Another listing on the Nursey's weird behavior chart. Nothing that special really. He doesn't even know what Nurse had been staring at.

There's a party at the Haus that weekend, Saturday night to follow their afternoon game against Virginia. Dex has to do some test prep the next day though so he's planning on keeping Bitty company in the kitchen for most of it. They're not going to start shoving beer into his face if he's manning the oven.

Its a small party by Haus standards. Dex even wonders if he can slip out early. The game had been rough and he wouldn't mind a few hours of extra sleep when Nursey sticks his head in.

"Poindexter," he says solemnly so Dex knows he's drunk. "You were fucking awesome today."

"I- what?" 

Nurse comes over to lean against the counter beside him. "Fucking awesome. You usually are but today you rocked."

They don't usually compliment each other and he's left surprised and off balance. "Did Chowder put you up to this?"

"You kidding?" His eyes narrow at Dex and it's fucked up but this is better. He knows how to deal with anger. "Giving you a compliment, just take it."

Dex feels his cheeks heat up, feeling guilty for not just saying thanks and letting it go. "Its not like you give them out a lot, I'm allowed to be suspicious."

"We didn't fight on the ice today, it felt good." They're standing so close, Nurse's arm pressed against his.

“You’re drunk, Nurse.” He starts to pull away but Nurse catches his wrist 

“Only a little.” He leans in and Dex can’t help but notice how bright his eyes are. They’ve been this close before, but always in a fight, focused on just destroying the other. “I really want to kiss you. A lot. Never kissed a boy before.”

Dex shoves him hard, sending him stumbling backwards, almost to the ground but he manages to catch himself on the sink edge and pull himself shakily to his feet. “I’m not your fucking experiment.” Dex stands there with his hands clenched, to furious to get his feet moving. 

Nurse’s beer spilled when Dex pushed him and his shirt is now sticking to his abs. Dex drags his eyes away and finally gets his feet moving and he keeps going until he’s back in his dorm and under the covers.

-

The knocking doesn’t stop no matter how Dex buries his head in his pillow so he finally drags himself to his feet to answer it. He assumes it’s his roommate, probably lost his key getting wasted the night before.

He’s already half turning to go back to bed, fuck all his plans for studying today, when someone grabs his wrist and pulls him into a kiss. He freezes, not sure how to react, it’s hard to focus on a face less than an inch away.

Finally Nursey steps back. “It wasn’t a drunk thing.”

“What? Since when?” 

He shrugs and the movement makes Dex realizes they’re still standing right in his doorway, almost in the hallway. He pulls Nursey further in to shut the door. “I don’t know.” He makes himself comfortable on Dex’s bed, his shirt riding up slightly to expose the hint of stomach. “But I do.”

“You don’t even know how I feel!” 

“But it’s not a drunk thing, you had to know.” 

Nursey is annoyingly calm and Dex has to ruin that. He straddles Nursey’s thighs and kisses him hard, biting at his lips like he’s thought about. Nurse’s hands grip his shirt and he’s kissing back with as much demand. They’re both breathing hard when Dex pulls back. He can’t help but stare at how red Nurse’s lips look and his eyes are closed and stay closed. “So this is...we’re…”

He slowly blinks his eyes open to look up at him and gives Dex a small, almost nervous smile. “If you can be patient with my virginal ways.”

He sucks in a breath at the thought of sex with Nurse. “You’ll probably make it a struggle.”

“You’re the one who is being difficult.”

Dex kisses him to stop the argument. 

“Cheating,” Nursey mumbles against his lips. His hands move cautiously over Dex’s side, feeling out what’s okay and Dex makes sure to angle into his hands. He wants to see where Nursey will go. 

“As if you wouldn’t.”

-

They stand side by side in the kitchen, heads touching over the pie tins. Bitty’s ordered them to help make some more mini pies. There’s a choice of fillings, Bitty’s in an experimenting mood. 

Derek is insisting on something with cherries which Dex is half sure is supposed to be a ginger joke. He doesn’t like cherries anyway so he kisses Derek to distract him so he can get the cherries out of reach.

He realizes too late that Bitty is _right there_ and Jack has been in and out and he freezes, not sure what to do. 

Derek just rolls his eyes. “If you hate cherry that much, just fucking say so.”

Dex elbows him in the side, knowing his face is bright red and he can’t look anywhere else, too scared of what he’ll see. “Fuck you, I did.”

“Telling me not to use it isn’t the same thing.”

“So,” Jack’s voice interrupts and there’s no choice now but to face whatever’s going to happen. “The kissing doesn’t mean you’re going to get along.”

“Jack,” Bitty hisses. “It’s cute.”

Jack shrugs and dips his fingers into one of Bitty’s filling bowls to steal a taste. 

“So I guess we’re a thing now,” Derek says. “Haus official.”

“At least you’re good at kissing.”

“Best kisser you’ve ever had.” Derek eyes him with a smirk.

“Need more examples to be sure.” Dex elbows him again but not as hard this time. Derek’s eyes dart from his eyes to Dex’s lips and linger there. Looking back, Dex realizes that Derek’s liked looking at his lips for awhile. This time he purposefully sucks on a finger that got a bit of cherry on it, just to see what will happen.


End file.
